


Sherlock's first mistake

by deanisbiandsoami



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Established Johnlock, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Sherlock Being an Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-04 02:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbiandsoami/pseuds/deanisbiandsoami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock makes a mistake and John has to pay for it.</p><p>just an image I had to get out of my head... also I discovered I'm not good at writing fluffy Johnlock (it just won't come to my mind)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's first mistake

He had never failed to solve a case and there was rarely a fault in his deductions. He wasn't influenced by pressure… he even got better the less time he had. He didn't have any emotions that could cloud his judgement.

 

That was before a certain army doctor walked into his life. So when Sherlock Holmes makes his first mistake, it is a big and foolish one. He would've have been able to solve the case if he hadn't been in love. And he only makes the mistake because it is John's life that is in danger and not his or a hostage's. His time was running out and he couldn't think straight because his whole brain was filled with 'Don't fail'.

 

Now Sherlock is sitting in a sterile, depressing hospital room next to an unconscious John Watson, finding himself figuring out hte complete live story of every nurse to keep his mind off the thought that eventually come to him, because there are only so many nurses. He looks at John, the machines beeping steadily. He looks so weak and broken and it's all his fault. 

 

John was shot. Because Sherlock couldn't figure out what happened. Because Sherlock couldn't figure out where he was held hostage. He barely made it to the hospital alive… and then he barely made it through surgery. 

 

The doctors said that the surgery went well but that they still didn't know how his body would recover. Their voices had been soothing and careful, their eyes slightly worried but also gentle. Even Anderson would've understood that what they were saying was that John might not wake up.

 

Sherlock sits at John's bedside for five days straight without once falling asleep. Lestrade was there two of the dayys for a few hours and Mrs. Hudson was there every day longer than Lestrade. She tried to convince him to come home with her at first, then to at least try to sleep. He ignores Lestrade's calls and texts about a new case they needed help with and he refuses to sleep, eat or drink. 

 

After eight days Mrs. Hudson is desperate. Sherlock still hasn't slept, he barely drank and he's gone up to five nicotin patches. So she calls Mycroft, who arrives ten minutes later.

 

"Sherlock." He says gently. Sherlock looks at him. 

"What? Brother?" He asks coldly. 

"You have to sleep, Sherlock, and eat. You have to go home." Mycroft says, stepping closer.

"I can't." Sherlock answers, his mask faltering a bit. Mycroft closes the door behind him and sits down on the second chair, close to Sherlock.

"I am worried, brother." He says. 

"Me too." Sherlock says, looking back at John. 

"I am worried about you." Mycroft clearifies. "It will not hurt him when you leave for a few hours to get some sleep." 

"This is my fault, Mycroft. I have to be here when he wakes up." Sherlock snaps.

"If he wakes up." Mycroft almost whispers. Sherlock glares at him, only that ther is no anger in his eyes, only fear and pain.

"He will wake up." Sherlock says, more to himself than to Mycroft. "He has to." He mumbles.

"Sherlock, you know enough about anatomy, especially gun wounds, to know that he will probably not wake up… just think of yourself for a moment… please." Sherlock looks back at him. Mycroft doesn't plead. His brother's eyes are soft. Less controling and emotionless. He can make out some pain too. He cares.

"Do you care about John?" Sherlock asks - he'd stopped explaining his deductions to Mycroft when he was about six years old and Mycroft had grown used to Sherlock just knowing stuff.

"Yes, I do. But I care more about you, brother." He answers. Sherlock looks at his hands in his lap. He looks like a little child… more than he did when he actually was a child. 

"I don't." He says quietly after a few moments of silence. "I don't care more about myself than about John." 

"You can not help him, Sherlock. And it doesn't do any good sitting here and starving yourself." Mycroft says.

"I don't want him to wake up alone." It is the first time that Sherlock lets his guard down to anybody but John. 

"Sherlock…" Mycroft starts.

"I need him to wake up…I just-" Sherlock looks up at Mycroft his eyes filled with so many emotions that Mycroft can't make out which. "I love him."

"I love you too." Sherlock's face goes blak and he turns to John, smile warming his face up when he sees John's eyes open.

"Hello, Mycroft." John says weakly. Sherlock takes his hand, bending down to press a soft kiss to John's lips.

"I love you so much." He whispers.

"What is up with you?" John asks. 

"I'll leave then…" Myroft says, retreating to give them some privacy.

 

When Mycroft together with Mrs. Hudson reentered the room, they found Sherlock and John curled up on the hospital bed. Both of them sound asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :33


End file.
